


I Never Promised You A Rose Garden (SwindleXReader)

by SlipDash



Category: Transformers Animated
Genre: Arms dealer, F/M, Harassment, Harm, Laungage, Romance, Transformers Animated - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9921179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlipDash/pseuds/SlipDash
Summary: You are currently in Alabama, but your mom makes you move to Detroit. [Name] despises Alabama, but moving to Detroit, with tons of new people, makes her nervous. But she meets the Autobots her life gets much better.





	1. Chapter 1

[Name] thought this would never happen to her. Moving. She hated it, she always had to make new friends, and had to put all her things up, over and over to get complete perfection. She wasn't good with fitting in with other crowds, she would always get lost in them, and end up calling her mother to get her. She despised that. But maybe moving to Detriot wouldn't be so bad? 

Dont be ridiculous, Detriot is probably worse than Alabama. [Name] thought bitterly. Everywhere she went, people bullied her. And there was no absolute reason. [Name] growled. Maybe she could convince her mother not to go? Although Alabama was hot, it was the best place to find exotic creatures, like Wild Boar, Bobcats who ate the Wild Boar, and some insects and reptiles. "Mom!" [Name] called out. She was waiting politely for an answer. "Yes sweetie?" Her mom called out.

She was obliviously packing things up to leave. Then [Name] heard a big slam of a car trunk. Yep, packing up. [Name] sighed, there's were no way she could convince her mother to stay here. She already packed things up. [Name] was hopeless. "Never mind!" She called out. [Name] then brushed out her hair and went downstairs. "Ahh, [Name], you wanted to talk about something?" Her mother asked. "Yeah, actually.." [Name] went on. "Why are we moving to Detriot? Why can't we stay in Alabama? I don't get why we have to leave, I didn't do anything this time.." Since you all are wondering, [Name] is a pretty big troublemaker, even though sometimes she didn't mean to do it. Sometimes. Back in Middle School, [Name] set out a bunch of Crickets in the science room. Mrs.Whats-Her-Name got extremely pissed, and sent [Name] to the Principal's Office. The Principal was never happy with [Names] shenanigans. But he didn't act pissed like Mrs.Whats-Her-Name. [Name] was daydreaming, her daydreaming was cut short when she heard her mother. "Well," she extended the 'l' in it. "You didn't do anything wrong this time [Name], I just think moving to Detriot would be a great improvement! There's more people around, and you can make friends." [Name's] eyes widened. Make friends? Better improvement? What the hell was her mom thinking? She never made friends. The only friends she made were Jaida, Sophi, Shay and Hannah. They were all weird, but she fit in with them better than any other sorry ass groups at school. "Mom, I think you went crazy." [Name] stuttered. "Why would you think I'd make friends? I never make friends, the total of friends I have so far is four mom. Four." [Name] said as she grabbed a piece of toast and stuffed it in her mouth. "Detriot is bigger than Alabama I believe, besides, there is a city there!" Her mother stated, terribly excited. Is Detriot bigger than Alabama? I never looked at a map.. [Name] thought. "We're leaving now! Let's go [Name]!" Her mother exclaimed. Her mother always pushes to the wrong time. [Name] sighed and got in the car. Her mother started up the car and started heading down the road.

 

Its gonna be a long trip... [Name] thought. And put her earbuds in.


	2. A Little Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sari Sumdac thinks of a way to trick [Name] into coming to the Autobot base.

[Name] shifted, and she soon fell asleep during the car ride, until she heard a slam of a trunk. She was in Detriot. Already? "[Name!] get up! We're here!" Her mother yelled. "Help me with these bags!" [Name] nodded, and ran to help. 

~Timeskip due to laziness~

After everything was in the house, [Name] grabbed her things, and began to decorate her room. She had little Nick-Nacks, like Star Wars, Anime, and some other things. She had a ton of gamer posters. And a beanbag chair. Her mother had to help her put her bed up. And [Name] put covers on it. Everything was going smoothly. Then her mom yelled. "By the way! You have school tomorrow!" [Name] sweat dropped. First day of Detriot school for her? Wonderful. You could've told me three hours ago. [Name] grumbled. And began to find her clothes, and take a shower. After the shower, [Name] felt totally refreshed, she stretched and brushed her hair. And went to bed.

When she woke up, she immediately got dressed, got her books ready, and ran outside. She just wanted to get things over with. She wasn't excited. Oh trust me she weren't. As she made it to the school, with hours of walking to different distances to find her area. She bumped into a girl, she had pigtails, and was colored. She was shorter than her, and you backed away slightly. "Oh sorry didn't see you there." [Name] smiled, and the pigtailed girl smiled back. "Oh! No problem! I'm Sari, by the way." Sari reached her hand out to shake, and [Name] shook it. "Nice to meet you Sari. I'm [Name]." [Name] kept smiling. She thought it was creepy, so she stopped. "Nice to meet you [Name]! Say. Wanna be friends?" Sari asked, and she smiled brightly. Sari continued on. "None of the friends like me here. So I hang out with other friends!" Sari exclaimed. Suddenly, a horn beeped, and then a yellow and black striped Carmaro appeared, flashing its lights. "Oh, sorry, gotta go! Bye [Name]!" Sari waved, and you waved back. 

\--

 

~At the Autobots base.~

Bumblebee drove to the Autobots base with Sari in touch. And transformed as soon as he got inside. "Hey Sari, who was that you were talking too?" Bee asked, and Sari exclaimed bright fully. "That was [Name]! She's really nice, she even wanted to be my friend!" Now THAT attracted every bots attention. Even Prowl's. "Say what now?" Optimus Prime peeked in, questioning. "You know we don't allow you to make friends, Sari. We're afraid they will find the base." Prowl stated, looking at Sari straight in the eye. Or as robots called their eyes, optics. "Yea... But she's different! She was really nice, and she didn't look like she worked with the Cons!" Sari stated, trying to protect who she thought was her only friend. "Well then I'm in!" Bumblebee exclaimed going in with Sari's statement. Bumblebee and Sari stood tall. Protecting their friend. Prowl, Prime,Bulkhead, and Ratchet sweat dropped. Were they really going to to let another human know their identity? They weren't sure, all their minds were racing. Ratchet suddenly blurted. "No way! Letting another human in the base is strictly prohibited! Letting yet another human in our ranks when we need another Autobot! Not a human!" Bumblebee and Saris faces suddenly went downward. They they stood sluggish. "Really Ratchet? Do you have to be a such a bummer? And here I thought Prowl was a bummer.." Bumblebee asked while Prowl growled. "Now Bumblebee!" Ratchet said, "you know letting another human in our ranks is wrong! What if we need a Autobot for help with the Decepticons?" Bumblebee stated calmly, "wouldn't we have room?" Ratchets optics went big, had he just been "burned" as humans call it by a young scout? No way! Ratchet couldn't have! But he had, and Ratchet didn't want to be admit it. But he did. "Yes, I have to admit.. There is room." Bumblebee cheered. "Yea! Hear that Sari? That means your little buddy can some to the base now!" Sari began cheering. "Yes!" "Now wait a minute," Prime said. "How do we get [Name] here without showing anybody else our base?" "Easy! We can just trick her into coming into Bee with me! Easy as pie." Sari said. And the Autobots nodded. "Alright. Sari, you need to find a way to trick [Name]." Prowl stated. "I already have a plan in my little brain." Sari smirked. And went with Bee to the School.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made Prowl really mean, xD.  
> Anyway, this took up most of my iPad battery, I'm on 14% right now. The reason updating took so long is because I had to take a shower, then my mom yelled at me for not keeping the door to the bathroom open. I think it's pretty rushed. And there's that one part where's it's all jumbled up into one fucking paragraph, sorry about that. I'll try to do better.


	3. Autobots Are.. Robots in Disguise?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Name] learns that the Autobots are Robots in Disguse.

As [Name] was sitting on a bench, waiting for her mother to pick her up, she took her phone out, and put her earbuds in. She might be tough looking on the outside, with a leather jacket and combat boots, but she still has a love for old time-y songs. As she scrolled through her phone, she spotted a song. "I Never Promised You A Rose Garden" by Martina Mcbride. She began to sing with the lyrics.

~I beg your pardon, I never promised you a rose garden~  
~Along with the sunshine there's gotta be a little rain sometime~  
~When you take you gotta give so live and let live and let go oh oh oh oh~  
~I beg your pardon I never promised you a rose garden~

~I could promise you things like big diamond rings~  
~But you don't find roses growin' on stalks of clover~  
~So you better think it over~  
~Well, if sweet talking you could make it come true~  
~I would give you the world right now on a silver platter~  
~But what would it matter~  
~So smile for a while and let's be jolly love shouldn't be so melancholy~  
~Come along and share the good times while we can~

~I beg your pardon I never promised you a rose garden~  
~Along with the sunshine there's gotta be a little rain sometime~  
~I beg your pardon I never promised you a rose garden~

~I could sing you a tune and promise you the moon~  
~But if that's what it takes to hold you I'd just as soon let you go~  
~But there's one thing I want you to know~  
~You'd better look before you leap still waters run deep~  
~And there won't always be someone there to pull you out~  
~And you know what I'm talking about~  
~So smile for a while and let's be jolly love shouldn't be so melancholy.  
~Come along and share the good times while we can~

~I beg your pardon I never promised you a rose garden~  
~Along with the sunshine there's gotta be a little rain sometime.....~

~I beg your pardon I never promised you a rose garden~  
~Along with the sunshine there's gotta be a little rain sometime.....~

 

As she finished, she took a deep breath. And she suddenly heard clapping. She looked over her shoulder and expected to see her mother, but to her surprise it was Sari, and the little Camaro also. She blushed of embarrassment, and smiled slyly. "That was awesome [Name]! Your a great singer!" Sari exclaimed. "Thanks." [Name] said, then she asked. "What are you doing here? Did my mom pay you to come pick me up? Not that I'd care anyway, I can walk home. All mom is is a big embarrassment." Sari looked at the Camaro, and she shrugged. "Hey wanna go with me to get some ice cream? It'll be fun! Just call your mom and say you went to get ice cream with me. No biggie right?" Sari asked. Since she had nothing to do at the moment, she obliged, and nodded. "Yea, sure, beats being here and waiting for my mom to come." She jumped into the Camaro, and buckled her seatbelt. Sari looked at the Camaro once again, and put her hands on the wheel. [Name] gasped, "you can drive Sari?" She asked as she pulled out. "Not exactly.." She said nervously, and suddenly the car was kicked into full gear. "Here we go!" A voice called out, it sounded male, but she didn't care at the moment. "Ahhh!" She yelled, and covered her eyes. Sari just sweat dropped. Suddenly the car was inside a gargantuan house, and her and Sari walked out. [Name] looked like she was having a mini panic attack, and breathing heavily. "Bee, I don't think you should have went so fast..." Sari said to the car. "She's having a panic attack!" Sari said as she helped her up and too a couch. "Did that car just talk a while ago?" She asked, and Sari knew she had to tell the truth. "Yea... It did, it's names Bumblebee." Sari said. She stood up and went to the transformed car, and patted it's hood. "Hey! That tickles!" It laughed, and transformed. It was a gigantic robot. Her eyes went wide and she backed off, and backed off into another one of the bots legs. She looked up, she saw a black and yellow bot, more like a ninja. "Sari do you live with these things?" She looked at Sari, and she shrugged. "Yea.. Most of the time." She was getting claustrophobic around all these robots. "Can you back up a little bit? I'm getting claustrophobic." They nodded, and backed up a little. "Who are you robots? And why are you on Earth?" "For the first question, were the Autobots, we help save the human race, I am Prowl, this is Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, and our leader, Optimus Prime." They all waved. They didn't seem to bad, they seemed pretty nice. "Well it's nice to meet you all." Bumblebee then said out loud. "And the reason we're here is because there are these Cons called the Decepticons! And they want to destroy earth. So we made ourself look like vehicles from the human race to blend in! So mainly were robots in disguise." He smiled.

 

[Name] had never seen real life robots before, this was a dream of a lifetime! She stepped back, and see them in awesome looking poses. Huh. Maybe Detriot is better than I expected... [Name] smiled. She was now part of the Autobots.


	4. Meeting Someone New?

OMG I'm so happy we made it this far in like 2 days. I'm so happy ;  
I'm a very quick typer, but that all goes to waste when I end up with so many damn incorrect spelled words, and then ending up going back to retype them. Me no likey. But on this terrible wonderful Monday, I'll make an acception. Enjoy this chapter, and see ya later!

-SGKnockOut

\--

"Alright guys, I'll be back in a bit, I'm going for a walk outside." [Name] said as she put on her light jacket. It was beginning to change season, and that season is Autumn. All the leaves were changing color, and it was perfect weather to be outside, well, for her, anyway. [Name]'s favorite holiday was Halloween, she would dress up as a zombie and scare little children half to death, she enjoyed that. But, she has tried to admit that she has grown out of Halloween, but scaring children is just way too fun. As she walked outside she noticed the leaves changing color, she breathed in the Autumn air. People would say she was weird for liking Autumn the best, but she thought the positive, she began to think she was like Prowl, the ninja bot, he liked nature, and mainly everything in it. And even though he likes nature and was quiet most of the time, he was badass. She likes Prowl for that. She thought that like, quiet but tough. She smiled. She finally had something good to tell herself. It felt good. Really good actually. She then realized she had walked to the park where Prowl usually was, and he wasn't here at the time. How far had she walked? Had she ventured way too far from the Autobot base? She began to freak out. Litteraly. She twirled around, and then noticed the base not quite far from here. She sighed of relief, she wasn't too far. Good. I can stay out here a little longer right? I haven't seen everything Detroit has yet.. [Name] thought. And she ventured on. 

She walked for quite some time, and she spotted a very abnormal car. It was black and beige, with a very big gun on the top of it. Was it an Army car? It sure did look like it. And she walked up to it. She eyed the car well. Not only was it black and beige, it had some light purple too. She decided to open the drivers car door, and get inside. It was very comfortable, leather seats, and a very good looking dashboard. Who ever made this car, had some damn talent. She felt the dashboard, it was rough, but smooth. Suddenly she heard a click noise. She looked over at the door, the car door was locked, how would she get out? Was she stuck in there? Was this thing going to let her out? All these thoughts were zooming through her head like a lighting bolt. "Now, tell me human!" The car spoke, startling [Name], and causing her to look at the cars wheel questionably. It was undeniably male, and it was speaking to her. "Are you the human that is working with the Autobots? [Name] [Last Name]?" It asked, all she did was shake her head in an answer. "Good, I'd been meaning to speak with ya, the names Swindle. And I'm here to make a deal with ya." Swindle said, and unlocked the door. She began to get out until Swindle said something else. "But stay in the car for it! And don't call the Autobots either. Personal business." [Name] then knew this had to be one of the Cons Bumblebee was talking about, a Decepticon! That's why he didn't want her calling the Autobots. She nodded her head. "Good, now. The deal. My fellow Decepticon friends want you dead, but ya see, I don't. I think you'd be special to the Decepticons. So, the deal is, you come with me to the Decepticon base, and I persuade Megatron that I can keep you! You'll be like... My little slave." Swindle said. She didn't like the idea of being captured, or being a slave to some gigantic robot. But did she have a choice? Swindle said his friends wanted her dead. Dead. Was this her chance to make it out alive? Even though there was a small chance of Swindle actually persuading the big Decepticon leader, there was still a chance. She nodded her head once again, she hoped she was making the right choice. "Alright then. Let's go." Swindle said, the seat belt went around her tightly, but not too tight. Only safe and secure. And he started off. 

What will this life have for me? Being a slave to a gargantuan robot? [Name] shifted uncontrollably, nervous what was going to happen. Well, you can't blame a girl for trying..


	5. On The Road Again

Just a whittle hint: This chapter isn't going to be as long as the others. And it had to do with Willie Nelsons song, 'On The Road Again'.

\--

It was peaceful so far during the ride to the Decepticons base, [Name] had her earbuds in, not really paying no attention to Swindle, and thinking of a song to play. Then suddenly, it hit her. She remembered her coming to Detriot, and the long ride here, and now she was thinking about how long it took to get to the Decepticon base. The only song that came to mind was Willie Nelson, 'On The Road Again.' She scrolled through her phone, looking for it, and finally found it. She tapped it with her finger, and she began to start bobbing her head back and forth to the music. Swindle looked at her confusingly, and thought he should interfere, but he decided, let the human have its peace. So he kept driving. After a few hours of [Name] listening to music, and Swindle driving along. They finally made it, to the Decepticon base. [Name] gulped. Was the big bad Megatron really scary? To be honest, she was afraid. Like, really afraid. What if Megatron squashed her like a bug? Well, it's not like all the cons there wouldn't do that. They are larger than her, and their peds where humongous. [Name] shuddered. "Don't worry about the other Decepticons. As long as you don't tell them you're with the Autobots, they won't squash you, by the way." Swindle said. Was he trying to make [Name] feel better? Was he feeling sorrow for the little human? Was he feeling emotions? No way! How could a robot with no record of feeling emotions feel emotions? Isn't it impossible? Swindle wasn't sure, but he was feeling it. Right in his chassis. A little pain, like what those humans called a knot in your 'stomach' what ever 'stomachs' are. He then transformed, and caught [Name] in the palm of his hand. "Wait in here." He said as a little box popped out of his chassis, must be the place he hides his money at. He was an arms dealer, of course. He stuffed [Name] in there, with a little slack! The box closed shut, leaving [Name] stuck in there, with hardly no air. But of course she had enough air to make in there for at least five minutes. Swindle thought. He walked into the base, where Blitzwing was sitting on a chair, before he noticed Swindle, he was already away from Blitzwing's line of sight. He was walking to the Decepticon leader, Megatron, to agree to let [Name] stay on the Nemesis as long as she was Swindles personal servent. 

~Worse. Five minutes of [Name]s life. Ever. Later~

[Name] had to breathe. She was running out of oxygen by the second. She banged on Swindles chassis, alerting him. Swindles large optics landed on his chassis and his optics wided more. She was still in there! And for more than five minutes! He get her out quickly, and she took a breath of air, and wiped her forehead in relief. "Heh, sorry about that, forgot you were in there." Swindle said nervously. "No problem, as long as you got me out in time." [Name] said. She really didn't care about anything did she? She was pretty chill, just like him. "Well, I've already contacted Megatron, he said it was fine. But I have to lock you up in a cage to keep you from escaping." He said quietly. "Keep me locked up in a cage? Why do you think I'd escape? You'd think I would take my chances being squished?" [Name] stated. "Well it doesn't matter, I'm just gonna put you in there for saving keeping, make sure you don't hurt yourself or anything." Swindle said and he grabbed name, and got a little bird cage. He placed her inside, and locked the gate door. "Alright human. I'll see you later. Don't go anywhere." He said, and walked out of the room.

[Names] bitterness was coming back to her.  
Just wonderful... Stuck in a bird cage by some robot. Yep, I've been tooken by some alien robot.   
Just wonderful..


	6. Stuck In A Cage/ Meeting Blitzwing

While [Name] was currently stuck in a cage, she wondered what was happening at the Autobots base...

~At the Autobot base~

"Where is [Name] at?!?" Sari said frightened. "What if she was tooken by the Decepticons? We have to find her!" Sari began to run to the door of the base, but Optimus stopped her. "Now Sari, the only way we're able to get [Name] is if we figure out if the Decepticons really took her." [Name] hasn't been here in three days. She had to be tooken by the cons... I just know it. Sari thought as she fixed her outfit, but I know Prime and the others will find her, I just know it. She thought, and smiled slightly. She believed in her robot friends, and her human friend too. She just hoped the cons wouldn't harm her in any way. Sari sighed, and to a little yell of her yellow scout friend, she ran to him, and hoped playing video games would calm down the tragic emotion in the base. 

~Back to [Name] in a a bird cage.~

She just lays there. People would think she were dead, but trust her, she was very much alive. With her iPod in her pocket, and her earbuds in her ears, she was listening to music. She was silently bobbing her head to some music, and didn't really mind being in a bird cage, well, as long as she was listening to music. Suddenly a con came into view. But it wasn't Swindle... It was someone else. "Oooh! A human! Does it need company?" It asked. It had a German accent, and it had a jack-o-lantern face. "Don't be stupid jou! This human could be a danger to all the Decepticons!" It suddenly switched...faces? This face had a front tooth knocked out, and in her opinion, he looked pretty tough, so she didn't mess with him, then his face changed again. This dude is pretty weird.. He looked like the smartest people of the bunch, and was trying to yell at the others too stop yelling, then he spoke. "Excuse us for zhe interruption. But, why are jou here?" [Name] didn't want to ask that question, but she spoke anyway. "I was tooken by Swindle and put in here. But the question is, why are you here?" The con was surprised she has talked this way, but answered. "I am here to pick up some equipment for Lord Megatron, if you must know." He answered. [Name] nodded her head. "What's your name?' She asked. But before she could answer, the bot changed faces again. "Why do jou need to know? That's none of jour business!" But then he changed again. "It's Blitzwing. The name's Blitzwing. Now I must go, Lord Megatron is waiting." He said, grabbed the equipment, and walked out. 

This time, [Name] didn't have anything to think about. And she drifted to sleep, unknowing that a certain seeker of some kind was watching her behind the shadows. Slightly smirking to himself. You can kill the human Starscream! She's just a disappointment! A nobody! She's not needed in the Nemesis, kill her! 

What would she do?

 

\--

OOOH SHIT. A CLIFFHANGER :D


	7. Who is Starscream?

OMFG THE CLIFFHANGER LAST CHAPTER HAD PEOPLE GOING IM SO HAPPY.   
Now.. Meet the dastardly Starscream! Muahaha.

\-- 

Starscream was smirking to himself. He was going to kill [Name], and nothing was going to stop him. Nobody was around. It was his perfect plan. He smirked. The human was in recharge. It was time.

[Name] opened her eyes, a bright light was in her eyes. "What the? What the hell?" She went to cover her eyes, but her hands were tied into a strong knot, had someone kidnapped her from Swindles prison? Was she saved or was it her worse nightmare? She saw a figure come into view. Red optics. Decepticon symbol. Uh-oh, not good. "Well, your awake, human." It said. It was squeaky, like a chipmunk. Swindle had told you about a Decepticon just like this one. What was its name? Starcream? Starscream? She remembered. Starscream was one of the most dangerous Decepticons. With his sharp digits and his taser guns, he was strong. And [Name] was no match for whatever Starscream was going to do with her. "It's about time you woke up. Now, stand still. This won't hurt at all... Hardly." Starscream was speeding things up, and fast. He was already to the point. Was he going to kill [Name]? Would he take her organs and put them in jars? She shivered at the thought. Suddenly she felt a building pain in her arm. Starscream was taking his sharp digits, and digging into her arm. She began to whimper, and tears were stinging in her eyes. She didn't want to cry. She didn't. She couldn't. She couldn't show him weakness, but she was. Starscream was torturing her for fun, and he was enjoying it. He was going to kill her slowly, and painfully. She began to hate Starscream. She wanted to yell for Swindle. He was her only hope before Starscream finished her off. "It looks like the human is yelling for her Swindle.. How cute." Starscream taunted. How dare he. She began to yell. "Swindle! Swindle help please! Starscream, he's got me! Help!" She began to cry. And Starscream began to laugh. What she didn't know was that Swindle had heard her. And he was coming. He was gearing up.

Please hurry up Swindle. Your my only hope...  
Please...

\--

 

DONT YOU JUST HATE STARSCREAM? Even though he's one of my favorite characters, he can be a bitch lol.   
Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and bye!


	8. [Name]? Is that You? (Swindles P.O.V)

~Swindles P.O.V~

Hmm? Is that [Name]? Wait.. [Name]?!? Is she in trouble? Starscream.. He thought simultaneously. He was growing feelings for [Name], and he knew Starscream was going after her, or already there probably! He rummaged through his equipment, and noticed Blitzwing took all the good stuff. Frag it Blitzwing... He mentally scolded himself for giving Blitzwing the best he ever had. Literally. He grabbed his gun, and snapped it onto his arm, and ran out and transformed. I know I promised [Name].. Maybe not to her regularly, but I did in my mind. [Name] will not be touched by anyone. He promised himself as his tired threw mud and dirt. I will find name, and Starscream will pay.. Oh how he will pay.. That stupid seeker.. 

\--  
THIS WAS SHORT IM SORRY. LIKE VERY SHORT. I WILL MAKE UP FOR IT AFTER SCHOOL TOMORROW I PROMISE. I decided to put Swindles point of view(P.O.V). And this is when he heard [Name] scream, this is not when he started coming to her rescue. 

WHY DO I FEEL LIKE EVERY CHARACTER IM DOING IS OUT IF CHARACTER?   
CAN YOU PLEASE TELL ME IF THE CHARACTERS ARE OOC? THANK YOU.

**Author's Note:**

> Probably the longest story I'm ever gonna make.


End file.
